


Intimacy with Hanayo

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Hanayo giving you a blowjob.





	Intimacy with Hanayo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow am I out of practice, geez. Tfw school's been thoroughly draining me so I haven't really had the time nor motivation to write at all, and as a result have gotten a bit rusty. I really hope I can get back into it soon and crank out fics like I used to.
> 
> But yeah, today I kinda got the motivation to write this after seeing this really nice porn gif, and I really wanted to ride the wave of motivation before it disappeared, so I wrote this without breaks. Yay. I hope ny'all'll enjoy this, despite how bad it is.

“H-Hanayo-chan, is this really okay?”

Sure, nobody was going to come up to the rooftop at this hour, but still, doing this out in the open, at school? Hanayo really was a lot more perverted than you took her to be, being as excited about giving heads as she was about idols.

“It will be okay! And besides, we won’t be taking that long. N-not making a comment about your stamina or anything, hehe.” Hanayo giggled, already on her knees and rubbing her face up against your crotch. She really was excited about this, huh… “Come ooon, pleeease? I’ve been thinking about your cock all day…”

Oh jeez, how can you resist Hanayo’s puppy dog eyes? She was being too adorable and needy that you simply couldn’t turn her down like this, especially when she’s already dragged you up to the rooftop like this.

“Alright, alright, Hanayo-chan, I’ll give you a reward for being such a good girl.” You smiled, reaching down to pet her hair, before taking her glasses, folding it, and hanging it off your uniform jacket’s chest pocket. You didn’t want to smudge up her glasses during sex, after all. “Show me what you can do with that pretty little mouth of yours ~”

“Ahh, thank youuu~ Right away!”

Jeez, Hanayo-chan really was the cutest, so eagerly unzipping your pants like this and taking out your cock like she’s unwrapping her birthday presents. Before you knew it, she’d already started stroking and licking your member, getting your body to feel all tingly and excited in no time.

Once she had gotten you to be fully erect, Hanayo gave you a small wink and said, “Itadakimasu ~”, and eagerly went down on you.

To your pleasant surprise, Hanayo was able to deepthroat the entirety of your member on the first try, enveloping your length in the warm and soft trappings of her mouth, without even gagging or tearing up. Without hesitation, she quickly began bobbing her head up and down your member, jerking you off as she went, pumping your cock at such a steady and brisk pace.

Her soft lips wrapped so tightly around your shaft, her warm and welcoming throat hugging your tip, you quickly found yourself lost in the incredible sensation Hanayo was giving you with just her mouth. She was so good at this, sucking you off so diligently and carefully so her teeth didn’t make it uncomfortable, you even wondered for a moment how many dicks she’s sucked before yours. Ah, whatever, that wasn’t any of your business, and if anything, it only meant you got to enjoy the fruits of her extensive practice.

As your precum seeped out into her mouth, you felt your body starting to go weak with pleasure, your knees buckling a bit, your hands pressed against the wall behind her to keep yourself up. Hanayo really was too good at this, and she knew it well too, looking up at you with passionate eyes as she excitedly sucked you off.

Jeez, almost already you could feel yourself inching towards your climax, you swear you normally have better stamina than this. Before you actually got there though, Hanayo paused, and pulled out, sitting back and stroking your cock with her hands as she looked up at you and asked, “Hehee, that feels good, doesn’t it? Am I being a good girl?”

“Y-yeah, it does…” You panted, trying to hold back from blowing your load so early. You didn’t want it anywhere than on Hanayo-chan’s face, after all. You have such a big thing for that. “You’re being a very good girl, Hanayo-chan, you’re… wow, you are really good at this, fuck.”

“Right? I practiced a lot, you know! I really wanted it to feel really good for you so you’ll feel absolutely addicted once you’ve had a taste! Or, I’m the one having a taste, rather…” Hanayo giggled, confirming your suspicions. Ahh, you’ll never get over how lucky you were, to have such a cute school idol being so into you that she’d do something like that. You really gotta return the favour sometimes.

“Hey, um, is it… uhh, okay if I… finish on your face?” This wasn’t the first time you’ve asked something like that, but wow is it embarrassing every single time. But it beats upsetting her with a surprise like that, like the first time you two had sex.

“Ooonly if you fuck my mouth as hard as you can.” What, seriously? You swear, Hanayo’s always got some new hardcore kinks to surprise you with…

“That… uhh, is that going to be okay? I wouldn’t want to hurt you or anything like that…” Facefucking honestly seems so violent. Not that it’s not hot, but… “Is that going to be okay?”

“Of course!” Hanayo’s eyes lighted up, and for a moment her grip on your cock tightened a bit. Her voice as passionate as ever about having sex, she reassured you, “Hehe, I told you, I trained my mouth for this! I can more or less completely suppress my gag reflexes, so you don’t have to worry about a thing! Besides, I’ve always wanted to get facefucked, so please, don’t hold anything back!”

“Hmm, alright then.” You nodded. You admittedly did want to try something like that out too, so this was the perfect opportunity to do that. You just gotta pull out quickly enough to get every single last drop on her face.

As Hanayo let go of your cock and opened her mouth up nice and wide for you, you gave your shaft a quick jerk, and then placed the tip of your penis between her lips. Then, holding onto her head with both your hands, you pushed your cock in, as deep as you could, once again savouring the sensation of having her warm insides wrapped around your member like this.

She said not to hold anything back, but you still hesitated a bit. You really didn’t want to hurt her by being too rough… Hanayo seemed to have noticed your hesitation as well, and gave you a thumbs up. You can’t help but smile at that. She really was the cutest, jeez. Well, if she really wanted it, you might as well give it to her.

You began thrusting into Hanayo’s mouth, slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace, until you were moving your hips like you were fucking her pussy instead. Though, honestly, fucking her mouth felt just as good, and frankly, you think you could get used to this, using Hanayo-chan’s throat like your own personal fuckhole…

Surprisingly enough, she wasn’t exaggerating when she said she was good at suppressing her gag reflexes. Sure, tears were already forming at her eyes and starting to roll down her cheeks, and her drool was dripping out of her mouth and down her chin, making a small wet spot on her uniform, but ever since you started fucking her mouth pussy, Hanayo hasn’t choked or gagged one bit. It’s only filled you with an intense arousal and desire to fuck her faster, and harder, just to see how far you could push her before she broke.

The more feverishly you thrusted into Hanayo’s mouth, your throbbing member violating her warm insides and bulging her throat, the closer you brought yourself to your own climax. Soon enough, you found yourself so incredibly pent up that you couldn’t keep holding onto her head like this, and instead pressed both hands flat against the wall behind her just to keep your balance and maintain.

Panting loudly and sweating, you’re close, really close, and thrusted as hard as you can, trapping Hanayo’s head between you and the wall behind her, and fucking her mouth like it’s your personal onahole with wild abandon, letting as much of the pressure build up in you as you could, edging for as long as you could.

Finally, you couldn’t hold it in any longer. Quickly pulling out of Hanayo’s mouth, you aimed your member at her face and, with a few quick thrusts, shot ropes and ropes of cum onto her cheeks, her forehead, across her teary eye, her pretty lips. As your climax slows to an end, you brought your dick close to her face and let the last few drops dribble out onto her face, before pulling back.

Wow, you felt absolutely exhausted after that. You reached down and gently petted Hanayo for being such a good girl, admiring your handiwork. You’ve made such a mess of her pretty face, covering it with so much cum and tears and drool. Panting, you whispered to her, “Hanayo-chan, you’re such a good girl… you did so well.”

She giggled and smiled, even with her eyes covered to avoid getting any cum in them, and said, “Ahh, I’m so glad ~ See, wasn’t facefucking me fun? We really have to do it again sometimes, hehe.”

“Ah, yeah? Well, maybe we will, Hanayo-chan ~” You probably shouldn’t leave Hanayo like that for too long, it probably wasn’t too comfortable after a while. But first, “Do you mind if I take a picture? Just for pleasant memories ~”

“Mhm, just don’t share it with anyone, eheh.”

You took out your phone, got a nice angle, and click. What a beautiful view of Hanayo-chan, honestly. This will make good fap material for later.

That was enough of that for now though. You put away your phone and took out your handkerchief, and began wiping up Hanayo’s face, taking care not to be too rough with her. Geez, you really did make a mess with her, there’s such a big wet spot on her uniform now. “Mm, sorry for getting a little too rough with you, I’ll… uhh, I’ll wash your uniform for you tonight if you’d like.”

“Aww, thank you, I appreciate it. Hehe, don’t worry about being rough with me, though,” Hanayo gave you a thumbs up and a smile, and finally opened her eyes once you got all that sperm off her face, “Seriously! Just because I’m small and soft, doesn’t mean I’m fragile at all, you know? Hehe, I do appreciate it though. You always try to be so gentle with me.”

“Ahh, haha, is that so…” You felt a bit flustered about that, you probably did baby her a bit too much. Like, she did all that exercise for idol practice, she’s probably stronger than you. Like, you don’t even have the stamina left to remain standing, sitting down next to her, but that probably wasn’t your fault.

Once you put your dick away and zipped your pants back up, you unfolded her glasses and placed it back on her face. Hanayo adjusted her glasses a bit, and flashed you a big smile. Leaning into you and resting her head on your shoulder, she sighed happily, seeming to have calmed down from such an intense session, “Hehe, this is so nice. You don’t mind if we stay like this for a bit, do you?”

“Of course not.” You smiled at her, and brought out your water bottle from your backpack for a drink. Once you’re good, you handed the bottle to her so she can rehydrate herself too. Cuddling with her like this after sex was always nice. “We probably shouldn’t take too long though, it’ll be good to get home before dark.”

“You’re right, yeah. For now though, let’s just stay like this.”

Honestly though? Even if it got cold out, you’d gladly stay with her like this for as long as she wanted. Hanayo was just such a pleasant ball of sunshine, you always felt more happy with her than anywhere else, and you hoped that someday, you’ll be able to spend time with her like this in a home of your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I've been meaning to write more male reader fics, and I actually do have one that's currently in progress, a male reader x twink Rin fic, but school and stuff, so I haven't been able to finish them. Bleh. I really hope I will be able to soon, because I really do wanna write more stuff for guys. (Including a male Nico harem AU, male reader x Muse harem AU, male reader x Ruby, trans boy Honkers x trans boy Rin, etc. etc.) 
> 
> Not that I'm not writing anymore gril stuff, I'm still working on the Maki incest one, and the Plight of the Paladin one, and several others. Fuck I'm losing track. Wow I hope I can actually post more in the near future.


End file.
